The present invention relates to an image recording device such as a printer, or copier, and in particular an image recording device capable of printing on both sides of paper.
With a recording device having a function of recording on both sides of recording paper, it was necessary to provide a reversing section for reversing the recording paper for altering the side of the recording paper facing the image forming section which performs the recording. The reversing section was provided at the back of, or in front of, or over the device, in the prior art.
In the prior art image recording device, a certain space had to be provided for the reversing section, so that the overall size of the device is increased.